


Marked

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Burnplay, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa may be married to Lucius, but she would never belong to anyone but Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Samhain Smut 2011 with the prompt 'Sex under the light of a bonfire'. Thank you to my beta.

Huge roaring flames lit up the sky above, and the smoke was periodically spelled away to keep the sight aesthetically pleasing. That was her idea, for Bellatrix couldn't care less whether there was smoke or not, so long as there was fire. 

It was Bonfire Night, and a time that all the Death Eaters celebrated. Any excuse for a good shindig and a bit of fire, she thought, but then it wasn't her call. This year the fire was at Bellatrix's, which meant that Narcissa could relax and not having to worry about being the good hostess. That was supposed to fall to Bella now, but with her dancing madly around the flames, the guests leaving weren't being dismissed properly.

It wasn't long until only she and Lucius remained as guests, along with Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus, but Narcissa had arranged to stay the night. It was never good to Apparate when you'd had one too many. She walked swiftly towards her sister as both their husbands headed inside to talk 'business'. Whatever that meant, she didn't want to know.

"Bella," Narcissa called out. "Everyone's gone. Lucius and Rodolphus have ventured inside. Shall we join them?"

Bellatrix shook her head wildly, her face still trained on the flames before her. "No. The night is still young, and we're going to have some fun."

Unsure of what to say to that, Narcissa kept quiet. She knew exactly what Bellatrix meant, and was a little anxious, even if she was a little excited by it. Flames always aroused her sister, and she was ashamed to admit they did something to her as well. Unlike Bellatrix, Narcissa was the quiet, innocent one, or as her sister would say, the 'repressed one'. She didn't think she was repressed, for her and Lucius had a very active sex life, it was just never as kinky as the time she spent with Bellatrix.

"Come here, Cissy." Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder and winked, the kind that sent shivers down Narcissa's spine. She obeyed and drew closer to the flames, though she didn't handle the heat as well as her sister did. She stayed a few feet behind. Bellatrix stepped back, leaning forwards to press her lips gently against Narcissa’s, just brushing them, teasing her.

"Bella, I—" Narcissa started, but was cut off by a full on kiss. She was worried about them being so out in the open, and their husbands being just inside. If either of them should even look in their direction, they would be exposed.

"Shhh, Cissy," said Bellatrix when she finally pulled away. "Relax. Enjoy yourself. Let the flames take over you." Narcissa relaxed her whole body, knowing she was far too tense most of the time. When Bellatrix pushed her gently down to the floor, she didn't resist. She went with the flow and allowed her sister to dictate her movements. She lay next to the bonfire, her head tilted towards it to watch the flames float up into the sky.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Bellatrix sat on her stomach then, but she must have done some spellwork since Narcissa couldn't feel her weight at all. Her sister's long flowing black dress draped around her knees as she leant forwards and began to kiss Narcissa's neck. Her mouth was warm and hot, and the touch tickled her. Narcissa squirmed, but Bellatrix held her firmly down.

"Tonight Cissy, I'm going to mark you as mine."

She gasped. "Tonight?"

"It's the perfect night, don't you think? We don't even have to create our own flames. They're right here next to us." Bellatrix stroked her face gently, staring into her eyes. "Come on, you know you've been looking forward to this."

It was true, she had. But she was nervous, and she'd never been the best with pain. What was about to happen had been discussed thoroughly many times, but now it had come down to it, it was so much more realistic. She knew she could do it, though, withstand the pain for her sister. She'd even practised the lie she was going to tell Lucius when he asked why she was marked so. "I'm ready," she said at last, and Bellatrix's face filled with glee. 

Bellatrix jumped up off her and bounced towards the fire, taking care not to fall into it. She placed the tip of her wand into the flames and Narcissa watched it grow hotter and hotter, having been charmed not to burn. The burning was saved for her.

Once it was as bright as she could get it, Bellatrix brought the scolding hot wand back over and sat down on Narcissa's legs, pulling her robes up to her breasts. Her stomach was exposed and she was breathing heavily as Bellatrix quickly placed the wand onto her flesh and began to carve her signature image.

"Oh God," Narcissa said in hushed tones as the white-hot wand burnt her flesh and marked her forever. She wanted to squirm and jump, but she knew it would ruin the design and she'd forever regret it. She was both aroused and unsettled at the same time, but there was no denying she was nearly soaking wet. She knew that Bellatrix was drawing a small dark mark upon her stomach, skewered a little so it would not be recognisable unless you really stared at it.

It seemed to take forever, the wand being drawn across her skin and marking her as Bellatrix's, but she knew it was worth it and she was so aroused it wouldn't take much for her to come. But no, not yet. Not until her sister gave the command—that was the rule. She would indeed get her reward for being such a good girl as she was marked.

When at last the wand was taken off her skin for good and Bellatrix leant up, Narcissa stared into her sister's eyes lustfully. She didn't want to plainly ask to be touched, to be brought off because she was so desperate, but she wanted to give some sort of hint as to what she _needed_.

"I know, sister," Bellatrix whispered. "I know."

Narcissa groaned as Bellatrix's fingers lightly brushed her hips when her knickers were pulled down, and she was mercifully teased as Bellatrix's fingers caressed her pussy lips, but went nowhere near her clit. She tried to lift herself upwards to meet her sister's hand, but the burn hurt and she whimpered.

"Don't push me. You've been a good girl so far, you're not going to ruin it, are you?" Bellatrix spanked her pussy and Narcissa looked pleadingly towards her. It made no difference, for Bellatrix continued to tease her lips and caress the outside of her entrance ever so gently. 

"Please," she whimpered. Just as she thought she was about to scream in frustration, Bellatrix rubbed her finger over Narcissa's clit and the climax she'd been waiting for overtook her. It filled her body, ran through her veins and made her squirm around in pleasure. When she finally came down from her high, breathing erratic and heavy, Bellatrix was looking at her with knowing eyes.

"I knew you'd enjoy it, love." Bellatrix stood and looked at the flames once more, lost to them and completely forgetting her sister was even there. Narcissa took a moment to compose herself and steady her breathing, then rose and sorted out her robes. To anyone else, it would just look as though she'd come too close to something hot while cooking, and nobody would ever know how her burn had really happened. But to her, it was a sign of ownership.

Narcissa may be married to Lucius, but she would never belong to anyone but Bellatrix.


End file.
